1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swather of the type used in harvesting grain crops, and more particularly to a type of swather which includes at least two swather heads and can be mounted directly on a conventional farm tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-head swathers have been developed in order to increase the efficiency in swathing grain, and because of the considerable width of such implements when in the working condition, it has been necessary to design such swathers so that the heads can be moved to a narrowed transport condition. While self-propelled swathers, such as the type shown in our Canadian Reissue Patent No. 1,183,355, granted Mar. 5, 1985, are available, there is a need for a swather of the multi-head type which can be mounted on a conventional farm tractor. The tractor mounted type can be produced, of course, at a much lower cost, and make use, as a prime mover of the implement, of the conventional tractor which a farmer already owns. A tractor mounted swather of this type is shown in Canadian Patent No. 1,210,936, granted Sept. 9, 1986, to Gary W. Tiechrob, and assigned to Honeycrop Ltd., and our U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,572, granted Apr. 21, 1987. Although the earlier designs have proven to be efficient swathers, the mounting of both heads on a single frame has resulted in a excessive weight at the front of the tractor, which over a period of time, can cause undue wear to the front wheel suspension and steering system. Moreover, although the earlier embodiments have provided for a folding arrangement to permit at least the side swather to be positioned in a transport mode, it has been found that in many instances, the width of the front head, which remains in its working position for transport, results in awkward travel.